


lessons in obedience

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Fingerfucking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "For bondage could you do Xenia/someone or Ethel/someone?" Needless to say, I ended up choosing Ethel/Nancy, but I originally expected to be writing Xenia/Niobe. Anyway! Ethel comes up with an appropriate punishment for Nancy after she discovers that she has been snooping around in the secret passageways in spite of Ethel's warning.





	

Nancy blinks awake only slowly, sleep seemingly still caught in her eyes even as she tries to rid herself of the disorientation governing her thoughts, a wide yawn seeming to awaken her enough to find herself encountering resistance as she tries to stretch her limbs.

"Huh--?"

"Don't try to move, dear, you'll only hurt yourself."

"... Ethel?" She blinks again, her vision starting to slowly come into focus, drowsiness still getting the better of her. The room is still dark, but that's nothing new, only the lamp on the far end of the room allowing for illumination. She imagines Ethel must have wanted to avoid waking her, but-- why?

"It's good that you're awake. It would have been a shame for me to have to start without you."

"Start… what?"

"You'll see soon enough. I do hope the restraints are tight enough? I briefly considered shibari, but-- well, never mind that. The point is that we're both here and that you're under my control."

Testing the restraints, Nancy's eyes slowly widen as wave after wave of realization seems to hit her.

She can't move.

Her wrists and ankles are bound to the four bedposts surrounding her, the grip of the material she used to tie her with digging into her skin, tight enough to make escape impossible. She feels weak-- weaker than she's used to being upon waking-- not that she imagines she would have had an easy time of getting away even at her full strength.

"... why?"

"I told you of the perils you might be facing if you continued on your set course. I told you that what you were doing was dangerous. I told you that, as much as you reminded me of the proverbial cat, you ought to heed my warning, as it would be terrible if something happened to you. But you did not heed my warning. And naughty young women need to be punished for their indiscretion and disobedience. As I've said before. The passageways you discovered could only lead to misfortune for the uninitiated, and not just in the form of… _physical_ peril."

"... I don't know that it gets much more physical than tying someone up and _punishing_ them."

"Oh, dear," she laughs, condescension seeming to drip from every last bit of her voice, "I am not speaking of _that_ sort of punishment. I believe that you and I have been misunderstanding each other."

"Okaaay, then what sort of punishment are you referring to? Because I _am_ strapped to this bed."

"Mm. So you are," Ethel smiles, letting her fingernails run slowly down the inside of her arm, Nancy shivering in spite of herself.

"But… if you're not going to hurt me, then... why?"

"Oh, Nancy, you cannot possibly be that naive." Stepping aside to the window seat, Ethel picks… _something_ up, Nancy craning her head to try and get a good look at it only for the bedcovers to be torn off of her. "I knew that it wouldn't be easy for me to do what I needed to do… under the covers, the threat of you waking always hanging over my shoulder… no. It simply wouldn't do. So I waited patiently until you ordered food before altering it… _appropriately_ , just enough that you'd be sure to stay asleep for at least as long as I needed you to be. I wanted you drowsy and weak, so don't be surprised if you feel the medication affect you as I am sure you already have. Now."

Taking one of Nancy's pant legs as she takes a seat at the edge of the bed, legs politely crossed at her ankles, Ethel unveils the shears she must have gotten from the window seat to start slowly cutting a path up it.

"Wha-- what are you doing?"

"What's necessary in order to teach you a lesson."

"So then it was you? You that's been convincing Linda of the fact that she's a werewolf?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous." Getting up, Ethel makes her way around the bed before repeating the action on the other pant leg, Nancy starting to struggle more in her bonds.

"Don't bother trying, Nancy," Ethel sing-songs, pulling the material of her pajama pants free from underneath her, folding it neatly, and finally discarding it before making her way back around to the other side of the bed to start unbuttoning the top half of the ensemble. Flipping it open to reveal Nancy's breasts with a dark, ever-present smile, Ethel grabs her shears again to cut through her panties on both sides before pulling that, too, free to discard, quietly humming to herself.

_Brigitte with her eyes so bright…_

Feeling herself shudder, Nancy closes her eyes, trying to quell her fears of what is to come. She can imagine, but--

"There's nothing quite like sexual punishment, is there, Nancy?" Turning around, Ethel smiles. "So… good at driving home a point. So useful for sending a message… loud and clear."

Her eyes widen as a thought seems to strike her alongside the dread of what Ethel might do to her, Nancy swallowing hard.

"I suggest you let me go, Ethel. I can always scream. Someone would hear… and then you'd lose your job."

Chuckling darkly, Ethel returns to Nancy's side, seating herself at the edge of the bed before running a hand down the side of her face, almost affectionate if it hadn't been entangled alongside such ill intentions.

"You'd regret it quite a bit, dear. Jane won't care. Leticia is in the conservatory… and Linda is too frightened to be seen by the world to so much as leave her bed, let alone the room to come see why you had screamed. Besides. By the time you were done screaming, I would have long gagged you."

Her eyes seem to spark fire, Nancy steeling herself as she shakes her head. "You wouldn't."

"I have many tools at my disposal, Nancy." Getting up to retrieve the leather satchel from the window seat, she sets it down on the ground and opens the clasp to return the shears to their former location before straightening again, this time with a latex glove on her hand. "You know so very little about British culture. Especially in as traditional a house as this one… people do not invade other's privacy as you have been invading everyone's. You still have so much to learn before you can ever hope to beat me at a game of social chess. Although I must commend you for trying, I would suggest not attempting to do so again."

Letting a gloved forefinger slip between her folds to feel its way up, Ethel smiles as she quickly finds Nancy's clit to start teasing it, Nancy gasping sharply as her eyes widen, her hips jerking up and toward her hand.

"I'm sure you wouldn't wish for this sort of thing to happen again… it would be a shame for me to have to re-teach you the same lesson twice… and I am not very tolerant of poor pupils. Jane is just a child, but you're an adult, Nancy, and you should know better by now." Using two fingers now, she starts moving them back and forth as Nancy's body tenses, her cunt begging to be filled as Ethel's smile only widens. "And that is why I feel the need to… _educate_ you in such an adult manner. Your punishment should, after all, suit your age… remind you of your place."

That place would seem to be under the control of even just one of her fingertips, Ethel making Nancy dance more than easily enough as she watches her chest heave, her chest arched up enough to draw Ethel's attention to her breasts with a smile as she presses her fore- and middle fingers inside of her, scissoring them as her thumb seeks out Nancy's clit to make her whimper.

"This is why I would prefer not to gag you, you see," she continues absently, as though all of this were completely and perfectly normal, "I want to hear each and every one of those little noises of submission."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me--?"

Ethel chuckles darkly. "Nothing… _uncouth_ , of that much you can be certain."

" _Please_ \--"

"Begging already?" She _tsks_ to herself through her smile. "So impatient. Another virtue, it would seem, that you have yet to learn. Well, I suppose I'll just have to do my best to teach an impossible student, won't I?"

"Stop--"

"Oh, now that I cannot do… at least not _yet_. But… when the time is right."

Curling her fingers inside of her, Ethel watches as Nancy's body bucks up in desperation, yearning for some sort of relief as her thumb continues its dutiful torture upon her clit.

"I can tell that you're getting close, Nancy. Please do tell me if I'm correct in my assumption."

Nancy lets out little more than a strangled moan, Ethel chuckling again. "Well now, I suppose your current state would keep you from answering in too coherent a fashion… so I will assume that that is a yes."

She's not wrong; Nancy's body is bucking up and down almost rhythmically as if fucking itself on her fingers, trying to pull back for less contact only to change its mind and demand more once again, slowly but surely building toward a peak--

Pulling her hand away, Ethel smiles as Nancy lets out a sharp cry.

"No-- _please_ \--"

"Patience, remember? A virtue we just discussed, I believe. Only _good_ girls get to come. And only when given permission. Do you understand me?"

Nancy hesitates, but finally nods.

"Good. That's better. We ought to mind our manners. Now. Nancy. Would you like to come?"

She nods again, a soft whimper escaping her.

"Say it. Say that you want to come."

"I--" Her cheeks burning, Nancy swallows hard. "I want to. P-please."

"Very good. I'm sure that must have been difficult for someone so… proud."

Reaching down into her bag, Ethel pulls out a small device, rotating it only for a sharp, buzzing sound to start emerging from it just before she presses it against Nancy's clit with a smile, just watching her face as her jaw drops, Nancy starting to writhe and moan like nothing before, her body on the verge of convulsing.

"Now. Let us mind our manners, Nancy. Ask permission to come."

"Ah--"

Ethel shakes her head. "I understand that it must be difficult to speak, but I must insist that you must ask permission should you wish me to allow you to finish."

"M-may I please-- come--"

" _Mistress_ ," she corrects, drawing the small vibrator away from her clit just slightly-- enough to make Nancy cry out in seeming despair.

"May I please come-- Mistress--"

"That's much better. Yes, you may come now, Nancy." Pressing it against her clit once more, Ethel watches as Nancy comes, her cunt viciously clenching around nothing, simply begging to be filled. Not that she would give her that satisfaction. Not tonight. _Nothing uncouth_.

She's still trembling and shaking from her orgasm when Ethel decides to keep the vibrator on her clit, her eyes slowly widening as she seems to realize what Ethel is planning on doing to her.

"N-no, please! You have to take it off!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Nancy."

Reaching down into her bag even as she keeps the vibrator on Nancy's clit, she pulls back with a roll of medical tape, easily tearing off a piece to fasten the small bullet between Nancy's legs.

"Hm. Next time you misbehave, I suppose we'll just have to shave you to make this a bit easier..."

Nancy's not listening, her body caught up entirely elsewhere as Ethel's fingers re-enter her. This time when she thrusts her fingers back inside, her pace is almost punishing as she fucks Nancy with her fingers, her free hand reaching up to pinch at her nipple, rolling the small bud between her fingers before promptly slapping her breast, Nancy crying out again.

"I can tell you're getting close again… what do we say, Nancy?"

"M-may I-- p-please-- Mistress--"

"That's right." Glancing down at her body to where her cunt seems to be weeping pussy juices all over her sheets, she smiles, curling her fingers.

" _Ah_ \--!"

"Nancy!" Ethel gasps, drawing her fingers free, eyes wide as she watches Nancy's body convulse, squirting against the bullet as she practically sobs out her moan amidst her orgasm. "We just talked about this! You have to wait to actually be granted permission!"

"I'm sorry-- _please--_ c-can you take it off--"

"No," she says simply, Ethel picking up her bag and getting up as she gives Nancy's trembling body a once-over. "You have to be taught your lesson. How am I to expect you to learn to be obedient if you aren't punished appropriately for your misdeeds? No, that simply won't do."

Walking over to the door as Nancy cries out again, Ethel _tsk_ s, disappointment making its way into her voice.

"I have to go teach Jane her lessons, but I am certain that by the time I return, you will find that you have become much more... appropriately deferential, Nancy. Please, do understand that I will not cease your lessons in discipline until you learn to obey. I… do hope that I have made myself clear."

She doesn't wait to hear Nancy's answer, knowing fully well that she'd be able to produce little more than a moan, the satisfaction playing on Ethel's face undeniable as she makes her way down the hall.

"Ethel," Jane later asks, interrupting her geometry lessons, "is that... _Nancy_ I've been hearing making those noises?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane," Ethel laughs. "Oh-- would you look at the time! It's time for your history lessons."


End file.
